Ranma May Cry
by SSJ Guyver1
Summary: Ranma DMC x-over. updated 4-15-05. Ranma falls in the spring of Drowned demon god, and the forces of evil attempt at his life. What changes our pig tailed hero? Nabiki Ranma pairing.
1. Ranma May Cry, Chapter 1

I apologize for how long this is taking as well... I only posted once, but didn't notice doesn't allow astericks anymore. 

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Devil May Cry, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

http :www(dot)geocities(dot)com(slash)Recca01982

Ranma May Cry

Genma shuddered for a solid minute as he started down the street, his eyes darting back and forth between his son and the open street in front of them "Boy,... we need to... make a stop at a friends house" Turning around, Genma took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding his head "If that's okay,..."

Staring at Genma, the boy brushed his white hair to the side and narrowed his blood red eyes " What do you need to do there?"

Continuing to walk down the street, Genma felt the need to shiver as his sons icey tone touched his senses "W-Well... a friend of mine lives in this district, and before Jusen-" Genma's mouth snapped shut as he heard a low growl behind him "That place,... I told him that we would show up for lunch" Genma was sweating bullets this point, but held his voice firm, as if commanding 'I hope he buys this, I hope he buys this, I hope he buys this' Was the mantra that was blaring through his mind. Apparently, he wasn't so sure of himself anymore.

Shifting the load on his back, the boy slid his arms out of a red trenchcoat, and put it inside of the backpack "Fine... we'll show up for lunch,... but after that, you take me to my mother" Seeing Genma's quick nod, the boy picked up the bag effortlessly and continued walking behind his sorry excuse of a father 'He's up to something' catching a small grin on Genma's face, the boy snarled 'He's definately up to something'

(Minutes later, Tendo Dojo)

Soun sat at the table, his eyes flowing like niagra falls, as he stared at a postcard 'Finally,... finally they are returning!' Standing up and running to the kitchen, he smiled when he noticed his eldest daughter cooking lunch "Kasumi, could I speak to you and your sisters in the dining room?" Seeing her, almost, apprehensive nod, Soun ran upstairs and rapped on Nabiki's door. When it opened, Soun raised and eye brow at his daughter as she yawned "Sleeping again?" Seeing her sleepy nod, Soun sighed "Come to the dining room, we're having a family meetings" Seeing her tired nod, Soun resisted the urge to twitch, before running down the stairs and outside to where the dojo stood. Sneaking inside, He smiled when he saw his youngest daughter smashing bricks like a professional "Akane,... please enter the dining room, we're having a family meeting.

Turning from the bricks, Akane gave her father a warm smile as she stood up, her arm brushing aside the beads of sweat the rolled down her forehead "Sure daddy"

Taking his daughter back into the house, Soun smiled when he noticed all his daughters sitting at the table, staring at him expectinally "Well,... I have some good news" Seeing Nabiki jerk awake, Soun grimaced slightly 'I was hoping she would remain sleepy', shaking his head, Soun looked to his daughters once more "We're having some guests arrive today. My old friend Genma, and my training partner, is bringing his son for a visit." Soun grimaced once more as he noticed Nabiki narrow her eyes, as he finished quickly "oncehegetshereoneofyouwillbehiswife"

Ticking through the words for a minute, Nabiki sighed and looked at her dad "Daddy,... say that, slower this time."

Silently praying for his life, Soun nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat "My old training partner is bringing his son for a visit" Pausing for a minute, he sighed and decided to end it "Once he gets here, one of you will be his wife"

Akane jerked back as though she was struck "WHAT! YOU WANT ONE OF US TO MARRY A... A... BOY WE'VE NEVER MET!"

Nabiki was about to 'explain' to her father about how bad of an idea this was, but was stopped when a explosion was heard outside of their home "What was that!" Standing up and running to the door, quickly followed by the rest of her family, Nabiki stopped and stared at the black shrouded figures that held scythe's of death menacingly.

Stepping in front of his daughters, Soun adopted a defensive stance and narrowed his eyes "Girls, get inside the house" Seeing their fear filled eyes, Soun rose his voice to octaves he hasn't reached since before Kimiko's death "GET INSIDE NOW!" Nodding to himself as that jostled them out of their day dreams, Soun watched as two of his three daughters ran inside, leaving him staring at Akane "AKANE! GET INSIDE THE HOUSE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Looking at her father with anger, Akane pushed past and was charging the nearest death clad figure with the chant "I'M A MARTIAL ARTIST TOO!" once it heard the self proclimation, the shrouded figure turned toward Akane and seemed to cackle in glee as it brought it's scythe back at an impossible speed. Soun started to run toward his youngest daughter, in hopes of saving her, but watched in horror as the scythe descended upon the small girl. Closing his eyes in pain before the weapon cleaved his daughter in half, Soun didn't see what happened next.

( Two minutes before, outside the Tendo household )

Genma sweated slightly as he stared at his son, the six foot four, angry red eyed white haired boy in front of him "U-Um,... Ranma my boy,... we're almost there"

Stopping in his tracks, Ranma looked over his shoulder and seemed to snarl, muttering out a "God damn,... leave me alone already" Before all hell broke loose. Four figures, dressed in black, with four foot scythe's appeared in front of him, and at once impaled their weapons in the boys chest. Cackling with glee, the figure in front of the boy didn't have a moment to contemplate what the feeling of dread was, before it's body was seperated from it's head with an open palm strike, the head conveniently falling into his open hand "You know,... This was my favorite shirt..." He took a couple steps forward, dragging the three other figures with him, as he walked to the rapidly disappearing corpse "I hope you come back for more..." With that said, Ranma snapped his leg out with blinding speed, his heel glowing a dull white before cutting through one of the closer figures. Smirking as the figure burst into dust, he threw the skull over his shoulder with power and speed, dusting the other two. Satisfied with his handy work, Ranma nodded as they all dissolved into dust, before turning back to Genma "Now,... Where is this place,... I just want to go home"

Opening his mouth to retort, Genma was silenced by a loud cry of "I'M A MARTIAL ARTIST TOO!" and turned to look at one of the figures Ranma missed, attempting to cleave a innocent girl in half.

About to shout something out, Genma felt his body become sluggish, everything moving in slow motion 'W-What is this pressure!' He turned his head slowly and watched with fear as Ranma walked through the ripples without straining 'Is the boy doing this?'

Ranma snarled at the beast before walking over to it, the scythe slowly inching toward the innocent, before Ranma grabbed the handle as time resumed 'This should shut them up' Ranma gave the girl a smile before tearing the scythe from the creature's hand, and with a unimaginable grace, spinning it around four times before letting it go. Akane watched the scythe with interest as it clanged against the ground, the sound seemingly triggering something on the creature as it slid into four different pieces, before exploding into dust. Watching with interest as the emotions played over the girls face, Ranma grinned "Hi"

Mouth opening and shutting like a fish, Akane could only stare at the boy in front of her "uh.. yeah... hi"

Opening his eyes as he heard no noise, Soun felt his heart resume beating once he noticed and unhurt Akane standing there 'Oh thank goodness,... she protected herse-' His thoughts were cut off as he stared at a boy with white hair, and red eyes that seemed as though they stared at ones soul. Walking to his daughters side, Soun nervously bowed before the boy "Thank you for saving my daughter, young man... I fear her youth is making her reckless" Seeing Akane to retort to his insult, Soun glared at her, officiently shutting her up "May I ask your name?"

Looking between the two with a small amount of mirth, Ranma nodded, returning the bow without a trace of nervousness "My name's Ranma... Ranma Saotome... Sorry 'bout this"

Finally breaking free from the pressure, Genma ran to Ranma's side and stared at him "Ranma,... what did you do back there?"

Tearing his gaze from the man in front of him, Ranma grinned at Genma with a look that chilled him to the bone "Remember how I said I'm still getting used to these powers?" Seeing Genma's nod, Ranma pressed on "Well, when I saw the scythe descending,... I remembered one of them" He chuckled a bit before leaning against a nearby gate, fingering the holes in his shirt with a sigh "It's a skill called Quicksilver,... makes me move at ultra high speeds, making everything seem like a blur."

Staring at Ranma with awe, Genma sighed "That doesn't make sense though... if it makes YOU move at high speeds,... why did I see everything in slow motion?" Seeing Ranma's shrug, a confused look on his face, Genma sighed again "Whatever,... we need to find the Tendo's boy" Seeing him point behind the fat martial artist, Genma turned around and smiled in surprise "TENDO!"

Seeing his the fat man in the white Gi, Soun quickly ran over to him and embraced him in a tight hug "Genma my friend!" After a few moments, both men pulled away and smiled at each other "Genma,... is this perchance, your little boy?"

Seeing Ranma flinch back at the boy comment, Genma smirked "That it is Soun,... This is Ranma, my son" He stepped aside looked at his son "Ranma, this is Soun Tendo" after a moment of staring at the girl in front of him, Genma smiled wide as recognition set in "and his youngest daughter Akane" Being pushed inside the house by his friend, Ranma followed suite and stepped inside the house, awed at the size "Wow Soun,... you've done well for yourself haven't you?"

Smiling dispite the image in his head, Soun shook his head "Not me my friend,... my second daughter Nabiki keeps this place afloat,... after Kimiko died.." He trailed off slightly before sighing "But enough of that,... Ranma muh boy... You've met Akane" Looking at where Soun was pointing, Ranma nodded slightly "This is my second daughter, Nabiki" He followed the finger and saw a short brown haired girl, oggling him, causing him to tense up "And this is the Eldest, Kasumi" Ranma stared at the girl that Soun was pointing at, almost hard enough to miss the next part "pick one, and she'll be your fiance"

Staring at Kasumi for a second, Soun's words triggered in his mind "FIANCE!" Turning his glare from Soun, Ranma stared at his father "OYAJI! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

Quick to bow toward Ranma, Genma started to cry as Ranma yelled "I'm sorry boy,... it's a matter of honor!" Looking up from his place on the floor, Genma sweated as Ranma's eyes seemed to glow a dull black "thinkwhatyourmotherwouldsay!" Ranma blinked for a second, as Genma let out a breath "What would your mother say if she saw you like this,... an honorless BOY"

Tensing up at the word honorless, and growling when he called him a boy, Ranma glared at Genma "We'll talk about this later,..." Tearing glare from Genma, Ranma sighed and looked at Soun "I'm sorry, but I refuse to marry any of them"

Going into full demon head mode, Soun angrily spat "ARE MY DAUGHTERS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

Almost gripping his demonic powers, Ranma quickly reaserted his confidence and glared at the demon headed man "For your information, they are beautiful... however, that doesn't accredit the fact that I won't take them into a dangerous life!" seeing Soun's demon head deflate, and gain a curious glance, Ranma simplified "Those creatures that almost killed your daugher today" Making sure Soun was following, Ranma nodded "They have been after me ever since China... this would be around the twentyith attack this week... so if your COLD enough of a person to allow your daughters to wed into this kind of danger,... then I will not hesitate to kill you"

A collective gasp was heard through the room as Ranma's eyes flashed dangerously causing Soun to sigh "Boy,... it's a matter of honor that you marry a Tendo,... I won't allow you to stain my daughter's honor by refusing to marry them" Turning from his place on the ground so that his whole body was facing him, Soun bowed "Take my head if you wish, but you WILL marry my daughter"

Shocked at how easy Soun was to offer his life, Ranma sighed and fell back in his seat "If it means that much,... engage your daughter to me,... "Seeing Soun and Genma's happy faces, Ranma glared at the two "BUT,... one two conditions. One; the wedding will take place after a year and if, at that time, they don't want to marry me, then you will not force them to"

Hesitant to answer, Soun reluctantly nodded his head "Agreed,... what is the second condition?"

Ranma took a look around the room and noticed the ackwards looks each daughter was giving him, Ranma settled on Kasumi "I will take Kasumi as a fiance,... and you WILL allow me to train her to how I see fit" Giving a sympathetic look to Kasumi as she flinched, Ranma sighed "I'm sorry Kasumi,... but your the only daughter I wouldn't mind being married to..." He eyed the other two carefully before continuing "You want a life outside of this house,... and you won't be quick to judge. Your the best fit" Seeing her cheeks tinge a soft red, Ranma smiled "of course It helps that your pretty,..."

Soun smiled at this development and nodded his head in agreement "That she is,... so we're agreed, you will stay here and seek a relationship with Kasumi, and you will train her" Seeing his almost hesitant nod, Soun grinned "Very well, now back onto another matter,... what was that creature earlier?"

Giving out a sigh, Ranma rested his arms on the table and looked at an interesting piece of china on the table, as if it held the answers to everything "  
It was a creature known as a Hell Pride, one of the lower demons that I'm used to fighting. These guys are attracted by demonic energy, and will kill anything to get to that power. While not useful one on one,... more than one can be dangerous if surrounded" He pulled off his shirt, earning a blush from Kasumi and Nabiki, and held it up to the light as he pointed out the holes "These were created by use of their scythe's... Stupid things think they can kill me. Sure they hurt, but they really only piss me off." He dropped his shirt on the ground, before pulling his backpack around to his side and rummaging through it. After a few minutes, Ranma finally grinned and pulled out an overly large red trench coat, and put it on "That's more like it" putting the ripped shirt into the pack, Ranma turned back to the blushing women and blinked "Are you two alright?" seeing their nods, Ranma shrugged it off, and leaned against the table, his eyes boring into their own "So... since we're going to be engaged, why not tell me about yourself"

Kasumi looked at Ranma for a few seconds, before his comment settled into her head "oh my" When a low whistle started to sound, She finally realizing she had been staring, Kasumi stood up and walked into the kitchen, only to return with a couple cups on a tray "Would you like some tea Ranma-kun?" Seeing him nod, a small smile on his face, Kasumi nervously poured the tea into the small cups, her hands shaking slightly.

Nabiki chuckled to herself when she saw Kasumi's shaking hands 'Well now,... seems Kasumi-chan is nervous... around a guy no less. This is a first,... I've seen Dr. Tofu around her, but I never thought Kasumi could be so shaken up'

Picking the cup up and handing it to him, Kasumi felt the warmth of his hands for a minute, before reluctantly releasing the cup of warm liquid 'Oh my,... this isn't like me' She smiled at Ranma with a innocent smile, all the while her body reacting totally different 'Why does he affect me so?' She poured another cup of tea before setting the pot down on the tray "Well,... there's not much to say about myself. I've been living at home for my whole life. I completed high school with honors, and have wanted to grow up to be a nurse. Mind you, that dream was when I was young. After my mother passed away,... I sort of became the house mother for our family" Ranma noticed the guilty look on Nabiki's face, and the angered one on Akane's, before motioning to continue "That's really all there is to tell... I've been training to become a nurse, on the side of taking care of the family. Though, lately I seem to be getting tired sooner, so I might have to stop studying so hard"

Smiling at the woman before him, Ranma couldn't help but feel respect for her 'She's taken care of this entire family for almost her entire life,... giving up her dreams to make sure they can pursue their own' He nodded his head before looking at the other two daughters "Is this true? She's been taking care of you for your entire lives?" Ranma ignored the look of hurt on Kasumi's face, before staring at the middle Tendo, her head nodding slowly "Wow,... that takes a lot out of a person. Well,... we can't have that. Starting tomorrow, you two will be splitting the chores" Seeing them about to object, Ranma raised his hand "Kasumi's going to start training with me tomorrow, and she'll be too sore to move for the next couple weeks. So you two are going to pick up the slack, and help out around the house. She deserves this, you all know it" His eyes settled onto the fuming Akane, as he narrowed his own in retaliation "If you don't like it,... tough"

Staring in awe at Ranma, Kasumi couldn't help but feeling flush and loved, and confused in such a matter that it hurt 'Does he believe in me so little,... or is his training regimine going to be that tough?' Noticing the questioning looks of her sisters, Kasumi grudgingly nodded her head "I think Ranma-kun has a point,... not only will this give me time to train with him, but it will give me a little more time to study for Tokyo University"

Chuckling to himself, Ranma nodded his head at Kasumi "See,... wasn't so hard, was it?" Seeing her shake her head, Ranma stood up "Well,... I'm going to go to the dojo and take care of a little something,...Kasumi, could you join me in around ten minutes?"

Looking up at Ranma, blushing as his chest was bare through the red trenchcoat's opening "Okay Ranma-kun,... what are we going to do tonight?"

Walking out the door, Ranma shot a confident grin over his shoulder "Tonight,... I train you in a sword art. Then, I have a surprise for you" Continuing forth like nothing happened, Ranma entered the dojo and shut the doors behind him, and started to glow a surreal white 'Damn... didn't think they could find me without using 'it'' Looking around the dojo, Ranma's eyes took on a white gleam as everything turned bright, certain elements becomming brighter than others Okay,... we have one,... two... three... three bugs, oh wait, four. Four bugs in the dojo,... three of which belong to Nabiki Grinning as he felt her essence on the mechanical nuisannce's, Ranma stared at the fourth 'But the fourth one,... belongs to someone else... but who?' Walking to the a large sign was hanging down, Ranma reached up and plucked a small block dot off of the writing, and crushed it 'Okay,... now to block out Nabiki's, but not to destroy them' He concintrated slightly before glowing white with black specs of light surrounding him, and then grinned "Okay,... it's safe to talk now.. glad pops taught me to always do that in a new surrounding " Not a moment too soon Ranma felt, as the door opened and a nervous Kasumi entered.

Staring around her, Kasumi felt the dojo was a lot smaller than it used to be, maybe it had something to do with the half naked man in front of her "I-I'm here Ranma-kun... what would you like for me to do?"

Motioning to the spot in front of him, as Ranma sat down in a lotus position "Kasumi,... please take a seat. There's something you should know if we're going to be engaged." Seeing her confusion, Ranma gave her a warm smile, allowing her to sit comfortably before continuing "Kasumi,... a year ago my father took me to a place in China" Seeing her nod, Ranma smiled "Since you know that, it saves a little time. In China we, for what I thought, stumbled upon a training ground called Jusenkyo,... a collection of small ponds, each with their own curse" Seeing her gasp, Ranma nodded and closed his eyes, recalling everything that happened "I thought nothing of it at first, figuring it was just to keep the weak willed away from it's ability to train,... another words, they were afraid. Little did I know, this place was VERY real... when me and pop jumped onto the bamboo pools that stood out of almost every pond. We didn't hear, or didn't want to hear, a short man who came running out of a nearby hut. When me an pops made a couple passes at each other, our fists flying, I ended up winning a close exchange. I knocked him down off of his pole, and into one of the ponds... boy... I wasn't ready for what came out"

Staring in awe at Ranma, Kasumi's eyes were watching him like a little girl would a grandfather when he was telling a story "And? What happened after that?"

Not being able to help himself, Ranma started chuckling before continuing "What came out of the pond, wasn't pops,... it was a giant panda bear. So shocked at the sudden change in my challenger, I did nothing as it got closer and attacked." Ranma winced for a second, gingerly rubbing his chest as if it hurt "After that, I was knocked down toward one of the ponds, but thankfully, missed them by a little. When I stood up, I was about to tell pops about the problem, when he wasn't on the poles anymore." He grimaced for a second before muttering "stupid oyaji" then out loud, Ranma continued "Pops was behind me, continuing his attack, still not noticing anything wrong with his body. With this attack, I was send flying across the training ground and smashed into a blocked pond. The boards on top gave way rather easily, since they were supposed to keep people out. What happened after that,... changed my way of life forever." He stood up and concentrated, his body glowing black as his clothes shredded, and his body bulged outward, gaining a armor look to them. With a wry grin to Kasumi, a mask flashed into place as twin horns grew from his head, his trenchcoat becomming stretched outward like wings "This is my curse... this is my power..."

Kasumi's eyes were wide when she took in the form in front of her, her body shaking with fear and curiosity 'Oh my,... what is this?' Shaking her head for a second, Kasumi found her voice "W-What curse?"

Looking away from Kasumi, as unshed tears were in his eyes, Ranma grunted "Spring of Drowned demon god... tragic story of demonic god who saved the earth fifteen hundred years ago... whoever falls into the pond, takes the form of it" Ranma looked downcast for a minute before looking away from Kasumi "But that's not all... something else happened while I was under water. A voice inside my head, talked to me, taunting me, attempting to get me to hate my father for giving this to me. It was shut up by another voice, a calm one that explained the curse, and it's benefits." Ranma fell backward, and leaned against one of the dojo walls, his arms resting on his knees as he talked, not noticing the marriad of emotions running over Kasumi's face "Because of a certain Gene that was flowing through my body, my curse is permenant. The voice told me that I had a small amount of demonic blood in my body already, and the pond just magnified it a hundred fold... With this curse, came weapons, sentient beings of pure power." Reaching into his subspace pocket, Ranma took out weapon after weapon, laying them in front of him and Kasumi. Picking up a sword with a demonic face on the hilt, Ranma held it for a second before a small volt of electricity coursed through it "This is the sword Rebellion... a weapon wielded by the pond's owner,.. It's a very capable one handed sword, though for a non-demon, it might be better wielded as a two handed sword." putting the sword to the side, Ranma reluctantly released it and picked up a three sided nunchuk "This is Cerberus... while I'm not well versed in using them, they have come in handy in their own right" Flashing one side out, Ranma's hand glowed a dull blue as ice formed on the wall "It's a elemental weapon,... ice in case you didn't know" putting that weapon next to Rebellion, Ranma picked up a pair of twin swords, one red, one blue "These are my second favorite weapon,.. Agni and Rudra"

Before Ranma could continue, the head on the red sword started to talk "You hear that brother, he praised us"

Looking to the side, the blue sword 'smiled' "That he did brother... he praised us for once!"

At this point, Ranma was twitching and let out a sigh, and the red one needed to comment "Brother... our master is.. SIGHING"

Rudra, as if picking up his humor, chuckled "SIGH? what is SIGH?"

The twitch now became a steady thing as Ranma glared at the two "OKAY ALREADY! Sheesh... I know your previous master was a freakin comedian alright?" Ranma tossed the swords to the side of the others and grinned "Those are two powerful weapons... though they don't know when not to talk.. Agni controls flames, and Rudra controls wind" Giving one last look at the two, as they started to whistle, Ranma sighed and picked up a purplish guitar "This... is Nevan. Not one of the most practical weapons in the world, though it has it's uses. It controls lightning, and bats... and if used correctly, can transform into a wicked scythe" Ranma demonstrated by gripping the side handle, and flicking his wrist, as the guitar become a large scythe "See?" Seeing Kasumi's shocked nod, Ranma laid the weapon down on the sidelines and stood up, white flashing on his arms and shins "These... are possibly my favorite weapon of all. Beowulf, a entity that was formed from the light, givin form in these gauntless and shinguards. They multiply the users strength fifty fold, and their speed twenty fold. They are perfect for an anything goes user" Sitting down, Ranma looked through the weapons and sighed, before taking out the guns "These... I don't use very much, since guns are illegal in Japan. I don't like to attract attention to myself, so I rarely use them." He picked up twin hand guns, one silver, one black and held them fondly "These are my ranged weapons of choice... Ebony and Ivory. Capable of firing more than a hundred rounds before I have to reload... one of the most capable of the weapons" he put them to the side and gave them a side long glance before picking up a sawed off shotgun "This is just a regular shotgun, nothing special" he tossed it to the side and sighed, picking up a purplish gun "This... I don't know what to think about this... it can hit more than ten people at once, though it's attack capabilities are less than helpful." He set it down and picked up a large cannon style gun "This is the cream of the crop though... this is Spiral, a anti-tank cannon of sorts. Capable of piercing the enemy, and destroying lesser demons with little effort. Though, the shells are expensive" Ranma sighed and set it down, picking up a large black cylinder, with a blade on the end "This was given to me by a friend... said that the person who drowned in the pond had it with him. It's called Kalina ann.. and just how it looks, it's a rocket launcher, with a grappling blade at the end." Setting it to the side carefully, Ranma released his demonic side and looked at Kasumi, who was shocked into silence "Umm... Kasumi-chan?" Seeing her nod, almost emptily, Ranma sighed "Pick one of the weapons, and I'll train you in it's use"

Shocked out of her dream, Kasumi gave an apologetic look to Ranma before looking at the weapons "Ummm... Which would you suggest for me?"

Looking Kasumi up and down, and making her flush at the attention, Ranma smiled "I would probably say, for you, Rebellion. It's a well handled sword, capable of fast strikes, and powerful counters. What style of anything goes did you study before your mothers... passing?"

Face darkening for a second, it was replaced by an empty smile as Kasumi told him "Well... I was training in Kendo with mother for a while. But I haven't done that since her death" She was shocked when Ranma tossed the sword Rebellion toward her, hilt first. Catching it, albeit awkwardly, Kasumi looked at it before looking at Ranma with a confused glance "What's this for?"

Ranma was staring at the sword for a minute, waiting for the demonic head to disappear, but shrugged when it didn't "I'm going to continue your training in Kendo, although, it's not going to be practical Kendo. It's going to be a variation of it, which deals with being able to take down multiple targets at once." He gave her a sad smile before looking at all of his weapons "These weapons are a collection of souls, who died trying to stop evil." He glared at Agni and Rudra for a second "Except those two,... they just wanted a strong master" Hearing a snort, Ranma glared at them again "Oh stop trying to act all high and mighty. You tried beating me before, it's not as easy as it looks, huh?"

Kasumi couldn't help herself as she started to giggle at the antics of the people in front of her "Alright Ranma-sensei" Seeing him flinch, she gave an innocent smile "I guess I'll be accepting your training from now on... though, what am I going to do while your in school?"

Blanching at the thought, Ranma fingered the silver gauntlets on his wrist gingerly "I'm not going to school Kasumi-chan" seeing her about to retort, Ranma sighed and got a far away look in his eyes "After Jusenkyo,... I went to school in a amazon village... or rather, attempted to. Demons attacked, killed over half the students, and the matriarch tried to kill me for it. Since China, those demons follow me everywhere. If possible, I don't want to endanger any more people for the sake of my learning."

Giving a sympathetic smile, Kasumi stood up "Then you will walk the others to school, and when you come home, you will learn from me" seeing his shiver, she giggled "It's the least I can do... don't want my fiance to be a drop out, huh?"

Smiling a little at the fiance jab, Ranma nodded "Okay Kasumi-sensei" seeing her flinch, Ranma shot an amused look at her "I guess I'll be in your care from now on... please take good care of me" Ranma mock bowed before her, totally missing the blush on her face. Looking up, and stood beside her, Ranma smiled "Then, tomorrow we wake up early in the morning to start training. Hope your ready" He said the end with such conviction, that Kasumi flinched, before starting out the door, Rebellion held firmly in her hands. Collecting his weapons and dropping them into his subspace pockets, Ranma looked at the gauntlets "so what do you think of her?"

A voice filled his head, as if responding "She's a sweet girl, though she's a bit jaded. I searched her mind and found something curious... would you like to hear about it?" Ranma nodded his head as the voice continued "Very well,... this Kasumi Tendo is a strange one... she held the sword Rebellion with little effort, and even stranger, it didn't revert back to it's original form when it left your grip. Plus, she has a demonic slight in her bloodlines, probably from before the turn of the century. From what I've seen in her mind though, she is a carefully collected person, who puts others before herself, and protects them as if they were her own." the voice let out a small laugh "If it weren't you, and it was Dante, I would say she were too good for you"

Glancing at his bracers, Ranma gave him a frown and chuckled a bit "Well,... I guess I'm glad that I'm not him then, huh?" Sensing the connection close, Ranma sighed and looked around the dojo "Kasumi Tendo... huh" With that, Ranma walked outside of the dojo and looked around him, for the first time, sensing a demonic aura nearby "hmm, visitors" Reaching into his subspace, Ranma pulled Ebony and Ivory out and smirked, before jumping to the roof of the house "This Party's gettin crazy"

TO BE CONTINUED

Omake :

Ranma : So... I'm Dante?

SSJ Guyver : Not quite, your curse is being Dante...

Ranma : Isn't that a good thing? He was a really powerful person

SSJ Guyver : True,... but he was also cursed to be semi-immortal. He could only die at the hands of demons...

Ranma : Oh... So what's that about Kasumi?

SSJ Guyver : oh, she's a being from hell, sent to kill you

Ranma : really?

SSJ Guyver : Yeah,.. death by obcenely good food

Ranma : Oh god! the worse way to go!

SSJ Guyver : ... idiot...


	2. Ranma May Cry, Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Devil May Cry, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

http :www(dot)geocities(dot)com(slash)Recca01982

Ranma May Cry

Walking back inside the house, Kasumi held the sword Rebellion in her hands, her thoughts were in a whirlwind at the moment. Taking care not to run the blade across the wall, Kasumi made her way up the stairs and to her room. Once inside, she let out a breath of relief, and placed the sword against the window sill , then sat in a chair by her desk 'Why me,...' She sighed and stared at the intricate design on the sword, tears found themselves flowing down her cheeks. Angrily brushing them aside, Kasumi's ever cheerful facade dropped, and the scared little girl that she was, appeared 'Why is this happening to me! I do so much for this family, and ask for so little in return! SO WHY ME!' so deep in her own thoughts, she failed to notice when a large black cloak appeared behind her, scythe in hand.

(Outside, Ranma's adventure)

Landing on the rooftop, Ranma looked around him with a smile as he took in the amount of Hell Pride's around him "Just thirty? You guys must have a crappy union" seeing him getting no response, Ranma reached behind him and gripped Ebony and Ivory from their holsters "Tough crowd" One of the pride's behind Ranma lunged toward him, intending to slice through him with it's weapon. Sensing the attack, Ranma flipped over it's scythe, and landed behind him, guns pointed at it's back "Anyone ever tell you it's dishonorable to attack someone from the back?" The creature turned around, a look of emptiness on it's face as Ranma grinned "thanks" Then Ebony and Ivory screamed as they released two bullets into the Pride's face, dusting him. Scratching his neck with Ivory, Ranma looked around him and sighed "This is boring,... how many times do I have to kill you guys before you realize it'll take more than grunts to kill me" Another pride jumped at Ranma, only to find Ebony in his face, and a bullet bursting through it's skull "I mean, you guys are so slow" Ranma snapped his fingers as the world went deft, and Ranma's body began to blur. Before snapping into action, Ranma let out a whisper, as though it solved everything "quicksilver" Looking above him, Ranma could only see the black shrouded figures in the sky, leaping at him. With a grimace, Ranma started to spin Ebony and Ivory around in his hand, before they blazed to life, pumping demon essence filled bullets into all the offenders. Feeling the drain of quicksilver on his body, Ranma spread out his senses in search for any more denzien's of hell, and flinched when he felt a powerful reaper in the house. Bursting from his position, Ranma flipped over the edge of the house, his hand gripping onto the gutter as he swung into Kasumi's room. Landing in a shower of glass, Ranma gripped the fallen Rebellion. Standing to full height, Ranma blinked as the Reaper and Kasumi were both moving in slow motion 'Riiiight... must be a weaker reaper for quicksilver to even affect him' Ranma walked up casually and posed Rebellion at it's face, and gave a hard shove as the sword pierced it's shroud.

Bursting into the room, Nabiki stared at everything, the glass stuck in mid air, the wall's pieces stuck in mid air as well, and her eyes finally rested on Ranma, his sword poised in a killing position "RANMA?"

His head jerking toward the door, Ranma stared in shock as Nabiki was looking at him "N-Nabiki?"

Nodding her head a bit, Nabiki walked over to the window and poked a piece of glass with her finger, causing it to drift to the side before stopping "What's happening Ranma? Why is everything stopped?"

Yanking the sword from the reaper's head, Ranma returned it to his back and turned toward the middle Tendo "Nabiki... you shouldn't be able to move in this. It's a powerful technique called Quicksilver... and only those heavily fortified with demonic blood can withstand... this..." His voice dropped off as he glanced at the frozen Kasumi "Why are you able to move,... and your sister isn't?" Shaking his head in confusion, Ranma looked back to Nabiki "This is starting to make sense... why Kasumi wasn't able to feel the magic I wove..." He sighed and sat on the bed, his breathing becoming slightly irratic "Nabiki... I can't hold this for long, we probably only have a minute or two... what do you want to know?"

Not even attempting to hide her shock, Nabiki walked through the room and took note of what was taking place "First things... what is this?" Her hand lifted up and was about to push back the shroud of the figure when Ranma gripped her wrist. Whipping her head toward her offending, her voice became cold "What are you doing?"

Shrugging it off, Ranma pulled her away from the Reaper "That is known as a Reaper... a being of power that usually can't be affected by the Quicksilver... although I'm not quite sure why this one was." He looked at Kasumi, and at the scythe inches away from her neck "Though I'm glad it was"

Nodding her head in acceptance, Nabiki resumed her collected stance, if a bit frostier, and stared at Ranma "And... why did you grab me like that?"

Ranma gave Nabiki a warm smile before sitting on the bed again "Because your more useful to me alive, than dead" before she could ask her question, Ranma sighed again "A reaper's true power is in it's Medusa like ability. Once your eyes meet it's own, your body will begin to dissolve into nothingness. Nothing I've come across to this day, has been able to prevent that." He looked at Nabiki with a hard look, shaking her to the core "One of the easiest ways to kill them is to pierce their eyes... remember this well, Tendo"

Shivering at the look in his eyes, Nabiki nodded, accepting his answer "Fair enough... Saotome..." She smirked to herself when he flinched, and continued "You said that Kasumi didn't notice a magic pattern... what pattern?"

Grinning despite himself, Ranma nodded "That I did... pretty observant,... aren't you?" Seeing her smirk and nod, Ranma narrowed his eyes "Careful,.. because that type of observation could get you killed" Seeing her take a hesitant step back, Ranma smiled, showing he was just joking "In all actuality... since she had Rebellion at the time, she should have been able to achieve some sort of transformation. Whether it be a demonic transformation, or just a battle ability." He stood up and walked toward the door, his hand resting on the door knob for a second "Since she wasn't able to... I have to resume my search for a partner" He turned the door knob and walked out as everything sped back to normal. Glass flew through the air with pieces of the wall, as the creature near Kasumi fell to dust. Ranma ignored everything, the screams, and the collected smashes of the walls falling, as he walked back to the guest room that Kasumi had readied for him 'Nabiki Tendo... you interest me' Once inside the room, Ranma's eyes flashed as his body convulsed, falling into the bed, unconscious.

Hearing a scream, Genma jerked away and looked all around him, until his eyes met with Ranma's unconscious body, glowing a little "Boy... what have you done now?" his confused look was blinded shortly after as Ranma's form shrunk, gaining childlike fat on his cheeks, and a lower density of muscles. But the most important change was the eyes and hair, where once red eyes glew, now blue grey once gushed. His hair was also turned black, from the pristine silver it used to be. Watching the change, Genma shook his head "What have you become... what have you done... why can't you answer me... what could be so bad about talking to your father?" At the end of his ranting, Genma sighed and covered his son with the futon cover 'Why can't he care about me'

( Ranma's Dream )

Ranma sighed as he looked about the endless void "So... I did something wrong again? To warrant a visit from someone like yourself?" Ranma turned and stared at the woman who was wearing a white robe.

Without saying a word, the woman walked over to him and slapped him across his face, hard "HOW DARE YOU!"

Blinking, his hand unconsciously raising to his cheek "W-What'd I do wrong? I did exactly as you asked!" He was afraid as his eyes met with the woman before him.

Shaking her head as she let out a exasperated breath "I asked you to take in the Tendo who needed you most!" She sat back in a chair that formed seconds before she fell "You took the Tendo who knew who she was, who knew where she belonged. Yes, she wanted a life of her own, but in future events she will gain them" Crossing her shapely legs, Ranma narrowed his eyes as she continued "The one who needs you most, is the one you spoke to tonight. Her life is heading towards a downward spiral. When Kasumi leaves her family, the middle Tendo will end up going to prison, where she will be murdered in cold blood."

Staring at her in shock, Ranma couldn't help but fall back onto his behind "W-Wait... then... the reason she could walk through the quicksilver was..." Seeing the woman smile, Ranma blinked "So... you want me to train Nabiki?"

The woman smiled for a second before standing up, walking to Ranma's side "That I do... I want you to train both Kasumi and Nabiki now. However, I want you to also test Nabiki, to see her potential"

Ranma nodded his head before his legs started to disappear "I guess this is where we part... Thank you... though I wish you would tell me what you have in store for me... or us" His eyes told her that he was far from over with this topic, especially when she just smiled as his body vanished.

( Real world, Next Morning)

Ranma sighed and stood up, his body popping and cracking from the movements, as he did. Looking about the room, Ranma sighed 'So... it wasn't just a dream,..' He walked to the door and opened it, before walking through and closing it, his eyes staring at the 'guest' nameplate on the offending door "Hm... I guess it's now or never"

Turning his head as Ranma walked down the stairs, Soun smiled at the boy and folded the paper in front of him "Good morning boy... how did you sleep?" He looked the boy in front of him up and down, and noted small differences in his movement and nature before blinking "And what happened to you? Your hair and eyes are different"

Blinking, as he stopped in mid stride, Ranma looked in a nearby mirror and sighed "Damn... must've over done it last night" Closing his eyes and willing the change, Soun was shocked when Ranma grew a good six inches, his hair turning white and his eyes flashing from blue to red "That's better..." Turning from the mirror, and sitting at the table, Ranma was shocked to find a large spread of food in front of him. No matter if it moved, nor what the colour was, food was food to Ranma "What's the celebration?"

Shaking his head at the free spirited boy in front of him, Soun looked at the food in disgust "My eldest daughter isn't feeling well today, and Akane is taking it upon herself to cook... breakfast"

Nodding his head in satisfaction at the answer, Ranma looked up from the food, and locked eyes with him "We need to talk... about my engagement to Kasumi"

Flinching at the accusation filled statement, Soun nodded hesitantly "What do you wish to talk about?"

Propping his elbows on the table, Ranma stared into Soun's eyes and froze him in mid movement "I'm sorry to say this,... but I cannot be engaged to Kasumi.." before he could continue, Soun's head inflated into a impressive form, with horns growing from it's head, and fire breathing from it's mouth. Just raising an eyebrow to the treatment, Ranma shrugged and continued as if nothing happened "She doesn't have the ability, nor the purpose, of the art. I'm afraid that if I can't teach her to become powerful, she would be a burden when the times comes" Ranma sighed and didn't have to turn around to know that almost everyone was staring at him from the doorway, short of Kasumi, who was locked in her room 'It's better to release her now... than to drag her into a battle she can't and won't participate in'. Looking up, Ranma's eyes flashed with a determined nature "I can't teach Kasumi, due to her peaceful nature."

Staring at Ranma, Soun felt himself losing the demon head, and sighed in understanding "Yes... she's been like that since her mother died... though I'm ashamed to admit that I haven't been all that helpful." He smiled ruefully at Ranma before continuing "If not Kasumi... then who would you take as a fiancee?" His eyes dared Ranma to try and back out of the agreement again, and his body language seemed to ready the attack.

Reading the movement, Ranma had to sigh 'Of course he woudln't understand fully... though, I can't blame him. He wants what's best for his daughters, even if it's through an outdated thing such as a arranged marriage' Looking over his shoulder, Ranma locked eyes with Nabiki, who was standing in front of Akane with a calcuative look on her face "I would take N-"

Breaking through the 'blockade', Akane rushed into the room with a face filled with anger and hate "I AM NOT MARRYING THAT BOY!"

Ranma stared at her and blinked once, then twice, then felt something twitch, though he couldn't place what "that's nice... I wouldn't dream of being engaged to an uncute macho tomboy like yourself." He turned his head from the red faced, slowly going purple in rage, Akane, and locked eyes with Nabiki "I wish for the engagement to be moved to Nabiki... she has what I lack. True to form also, she has the ability to manipulate her surroundings, though to a lesser degree than myself." He smiled at her fish out of water impression before continuing "Nabiki... like Kasumi last night, meet me in the dojo before you leave for school"

Breaking into the conversation, Genma tossed a satchel toward Ranma, who deftly caught it and was giving him a confused look "Why not just talk to her about it on the way to school?" Ranma's eyes flashed dangerously toward Genma, who just sat across the table, on the other side of the room "Ranma... boy... you need to get an education. You've been missing from school for the last ten years... true you've been to that all boys school for those months, but because of that Hibiki boy, you learned nothing short of how not to act"

Blinking at the sudden wisdom from his father, Ranma sighed and put the satchel down beside him "Fine fine... I don't have to like it though" He picked up the bowl of rice, well he thought it was rice, and was about to eat when he noticed everyone short of Genma staring at him "What?" Seeing them shake their heads, Ranma rolled his eyes and popped a few pieces of rice in his mouth and ate in a controlled manner.

Seeing that Ranma was still eating, Soun let out a small breath of relief and picked up his own bowl, staring to eat 'M-My god...' His face turned from a healthy pink, to a nasty greenish purple as he got up and ran out of the room.

Nabiki stared at her father's receeding form, and turned toward Ranma, who was still eating as if nothing happened "Ranma...umm... -kun... how is breakfast?"

Turning from his bowl, Ranma gave her a quizical glance before answering "oh, it's absolutely nasty, though I'm surprised it was made by a human"

Gawking at him as he continued to eat, Nabiki decided to ask, her calm nature slightly shook by his answer "why are you eating it then?" to a lesser extent, she managed out a small "and what do you mean, by being surprised about it being made by humans?"

Putting his now empty bowl on the table, Ranma glanced at the clock and nodded "Food is food, no matter if it tries to eat you. Survival of the fittest, so to speak. As for what I meant by my little comment,... it's best you forget that for now." He stood up and picked up his satchel and started for the door "Would you mind showing me to school Nabiki-chan?"

Flushing in embarassment at the sudden pet name, Nabiki schooled her features and walked to his side "Sure Ranma-kun... though we have time before we have to get there... how about a little tour?" Seeing him nod his head, she smiled cryptically "Who knows... maybe you'll get lucky"

Glancing at her through the side of his eyes, Ranma shrugged and started out the door, a confused Nabiki by his side "So... since we're talking about luck... Why do you feel the need to test yours with me?" Ranma cocked an eyebrow at her before summarizing "I know you tapped our bedroom, and the others inside the house, the dojo included. Why did you feel the need to erect such barriers to protect yourself?"

Stopping short, Nabiki had to force her mouth shut before she glared at her 'fiancee' "I won't ask how you know about them... but since you know, I'll tell you just WHY I felt the need to have them up" Collecting herself and her thoughts, Nabiki turned an appraising eye toward Ranma "Since mother died" insert pain of sadness her, followed by a quick stomping with her icey nature "we've been forced to watch over ourselves since daddy stopped practicing the art" she huffed out her chest proudly at the thought of being able to grow up without her fathers assistance as such a young age "Multiple attempts were tried on our family by burgalars who knew about father's... lack of life. Akane, the most advanced of us all over time, took over the protection side of the family while Kasumi took on a motherly role. As for myself-" her mouth snapped shut for a second before looking around her "Oh... looks like we're in front of a friend's place. I'd like to introduce you to a friend of the family Ranma... wait here while I go get him"

So shocked at the abrupt friendlyness of the girl, Ranma just nodded and stared at the entrance expectingly 'Hmm... seems they had a troubling upbringing... I know a bit about that' Ranma glowered for a second before sighing 'Nabiki seems like the farthest gone down the road of destruction... but how am I going to help her?' her brought his self questioning short when he pulled out Ebony and Ivory, aiming them over his shoulders, and asked with a little heated anger "I don't like being snuck up on... for your health, obviously"

Staring at the black and silver guns, the man nodded hesitantly, before walking past him and turning around "I apologize... it wasn't my intention of angering you at all" He looked Ranma up and down for a second before grinning "My name is Tofu Ono... "

Seeing 'Tofu' look at him expectantly, Ranma sighed out "Name's Ranma... Ranma Saotome..." He glanced at the entrance for a second as he noticed the nameplate "I see you own this establishment?"

Nodding his head in amusement, Tofu couldn't help but like the boy in front of him 'He reminds me of myself in my younger days' before stepping toward the entrance, skeleton in tow "That it is... Ranma. What brings you here today? Any injuries?"

Following him toward the clinic, Ranma shook his head and decided to tell him about Nabiki "Not at all,... Nabiki Tendo stopped us here, saying that she had someone for me to meet. I'm assuming that someone, was yourself." Seeing his nod, Ranma entered the clinic and was surprised at the feel of the place "Though I'm kinda surprised as finding a human with a true to god skeleton of another human in his posession"

Stopping dead in his tracks, Tofu looked over his shoulder, his glasses gleaming dangerously in the light "Whatever gave you the idea that this was a human skeleton? This is just a model I use"

Levelling a disbelieving stare at the doctor, Ranma shrugged "Hey.. I'm not here to judge. I just don't want to associate myself with a psychopathic Ki doctor, who loves to collect other people's bones" Seeing his shock, and wide eyes, Ranma grinned "Though,.. your the first I've come across that hid your pressence quite well... Harbringer"

Narrowing his eyes in anger and frustration, Tofu placed the skeleton in the closet and turned around, his eyes glowing a dim blue "What do you know about me?"

Falling into one of the chairs, Ranma noted the return of Nabiki with a side long glance before voicing his answer "I don't know all that much about you,... though I do know that you like to see people in pain" He looked around at the cushy office, shrugging off Nabiki's disbelieving stare "Although... a doctor... that's a surprise, even for someone like myself"

Raising an eyebrow, Tofu sat behind his desk and stared at the boy in front of him, his eyes showing that he was hiding something "Oh? And just what are you supposed to be?" he chuckled for a minute before he rested his head in the palm of his hand "Although, I don't think you can shock me in all my years of business"

Chuckling, despite himself, Ranma looked up with a humorous glow in his eyes as his body was glowing a dim black "Oh? You could call me a... bodyguard of sorts" He grinned mischeviously before a flux of energy filled the room, his chinese shirt shredded, leaving a black armor. His head grew horns, and his eyes seemed to glow red with power as his trenchcoat became like a second skin. Seeing Tofu's shocked glazed over look, Ranma laughed out loud "Although, I like to be the intimidator in certain conversations" This was all Nabiki heard before the world went black, as she collapsed unceremonially to the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED

OMAKE!

SSJ Guyver : Jeez... people are going to hate me for switching my pairing after the first chapter...

Ranma : That's a good question... why exactly did you do that?

SSJ Guyver : (shrug)... just didn't think a demonic entity would be a good matching for Kasumi's angelic pressence... didn't you feel a bit put off around her?

Ranma : Erk... yeah... although, she had a bit of raw talent in her for magic

SSJ Guyver : (sneering at Ranma) Don't you think I know that? I'm the one writing this damn story y'know... 'sides... Nabiki is just damn sexy when she wants to be.

Ranma : Hell yea she is... man,... those legs are so damn nice...

SSJ Guyver : (Twitch) And how would you know?

Ranma : Simple... you never explained her clothing, so I assumed she was naked...

SSJ Guyver : She was naked... right... walking through Nerima... NAKED... pervert

Nabiki : Who's the pervert?

SSJ Guyver : Ranma is... he was picturing you naked as you were talking, showing him toward Tofu's office.

Nabiki : (Blush) Really? hehehe that's so SWEET!

SSJ Guyver : (sweating) You guys are loons...


	3. Ranma May Cry, Chapter 3

Last time on : Ranma May Cry ;

Chuckling, despite himself, Ranma looked up with a humorous glow in his eyes as his body was glowing a dim black "Oh? You could call me a... bodyguard of sorts" He grinned mischeviously before a flux of energy filled the room, his chinese shirt shredded, leaving a black armor. His head grew horns, and his eyes seemed to glow red with power as his trenchcoat became like a second skin. Seeing Tofu's shocked glazed over look, Ranma laughed out loud "Although, I like to be the intimidator in certain conversations" This was all Nabiki heard before the world went black, as she collapsed unceremonially to the ground.

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Devil May Cry, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

http :www(dot)geocities(dot)com(slash)Recca01982

Ranma May Cry

Dr Tofu Ono... a harbringer demon of the underworld... was scared. No, saying he was scared would be like saying an atomic bomb, could kill. He was petrified with fear, as his eyes took in the sight of Ranma's demon form "S-Sparda?"

Grinning despite himself, Ranma stood up from the chair and walked over to the collapsed Nabiki "Not quite... It's a curse, though not as bad as it could have been I guess, that I got from China"

Calming a bit, Tofu nodded his head, lighting a cigarette from his now open pack "I... See" In truth, he was glad that it wasn't the original Sparda, something that Ranma picked up on instantly "And where pray tell,... is this accursed place that you picked up the demonic seed?"

Setting Nabiki in the chair, Ranma grinned and glanced at Tofu through the corner of his eye "Oh... don't try and go back there. I guarentee that it's no longer there" Something in his grin, told Dr Tofu that it was him that caused the spring to 'disappear' "Though... would you mind answering my question?" Seeing his confused look, Ranma let out a sigh before sitting in another chair "I asked what a demon like yourself was doing in the mortal world... as a doctor no less..."

Taking a long drag from his cigarette, Tofu nodded his head and blew out the smoke "I'll humor you, if you humor me afterwards." Seeing his hesitant nod, Tofu grinned "Actually, I left the pits of he hell to squell my hunger" Seeing Ranma's nod, and a ghost of a smirk pass across his face, Tofu shook his head "After I got here and satisfied myself... I grew to like this area" A small blush crossed his face before he took a drag on his cigarette again "I've come to like it here... almost like a second home"

Chuckling a little bit, Ranma nodded his head "Yea... I understand what you mean. I've only been here for two days, and I've come to like this place" Grinning, Ranma stood up and picked up a now awakening Nabiki "Doc, as much as I would sit here and talk with you... I've got to get myself and Nabiki to school" Seeing his slow nod, Ranma smiled and released his hold on his demonic powers, flashing back to his human side "I'll come back here later today if you wish" Seeing him nod again, Ranma chuckled "Gotcha.. Well Dr. Tofu... it was nice meeting you" Shifting Nabiki around in his arms, Ranma reached out and gently gripped his hand in a handshake "Talk to you later"

Walking out of the office, Ranma jumped to the roof and stared toward the tall building in the distance as Nabiki woke up "Ugh... what hit me?"

Not stopping his roof hopping, Ranma chuckled a little bit and launched them high into the air, before landing in the street across from the school "Nothing... you had a bit of heat stroke I suppose"

Blushing a little bit, Nabiki found herself staring into Ranma's red eyes with a hungry look "Oh? hmm... Thank you then" Looking around her, Nabiki couldn't help but blink "Wait... you carried me all the way here?" Seeing his grin and nod, Nabiki flushed further "Oh man... come on, set me down"

Blinking in confusion, Ranma set her down on her feet before turning toward the school "Why did you want me to set you down? I was going to take you to the nurses station..."

Looking around, Nabiki flinched at all the looks she was getting from passing students "Oh man... this is horrible" Seeing his confused look, Nabiki scowled "People are going to talk..." Stiffling a giggle as Ranma's face got even more confused, Nabiki shook her head "About us... about YOU carrying ME to school"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ranma started toward the school with Nabiki in tow "What's so bad about that? I mean... we are eng-"

Quickly slapping her hand over Ranma's mouth, Nabiki levelled a glare that would make an iceberg jealous "Don't you DARE say that here..." Softening her features slightly, to where she was just giving him a complicated look that Ranma had no idea how to take "I have a reputation to uphold here... please,... don't"

Sighing, more to himself than to her, Ranma noded and continued walking, unconsciously giving her the cold shoulder "If that's how you want it.. fine" he sped up slightly to a running speed "See ya later"

Watching his retreating form, Nabiki felt her anger rising at the easy dismissal, before shaking her head 'I have other things to worry about than that baka' She blinked for a second before sighing 'It's not his fault... He didn't know about the engagement' She walked toward the school and nodded to a few of her closer friends as they came closer "okay, we have a little time before Akane shows up to fight off her horde... offer odds on how many boys get hits in, and offer a two to one odd that Kuno changes his nickname" She closed her eyes before sighing, openening them and looking around for Ranma unconsciously "Then off odds to see if Kuno gets a hit in"

Nodding her head, one of the girls turned around to leave before stopping "Nabiki-sempai... " She turned around with a love struck look in her face, and a small red tint on her cheeks "Who was that devishly handsome boy you were with earlier?"

Feeling a migraine coming on, Nabiki shook her head and put out her hand "one thousand yen..." Seeing her look, Nabiki chuckled "Sorry, force of habbit... his name is Ranma Saotome, and he's staying with my family for a few months while he goes to school" She then grinned and looked at her "Offer information for a price of three thousand yen to any woman who want it... he's single, red eyes, white hair, and is a master of the anything goes martial arts"

Blinking at Nabiki, the girl nodded her head slowly "uh... right... you must've bled him dry for information already today" She giggled and turned around toward the crowds watching the boys line up "ODDS ARE TEN TO ONE THAT AKANE GETS HIT... TWO TO ONE THAT KUNO CHANGES HIS EVER ANNOYING NICKNAME... FOUR TO ONE THAT KUNO GETS A HIT IN" she was surrounding by people who were offering her money, shouting out bids.

Nabiki watched all of this with a blind eye, her mind not on the betting for once 'I Don't know why I offered the information on Ranma... isn't he supposed to be my Fiancee?' she let out a sigh and looked around her classroom, as her eyes rested upon the back of Ranma 'What's he doing here?' She blinked for a second and walked over toward him, her hips swaying slightly, enjoying the feel of one or two of the boys staring. She stopped when she got in front of Ranma's desk, and leaned against it slightly "Hey Ranma... how's it going?"

Looking up, Ranma closed his eyes and gave a rough smile before laying his head back down 'What... does she think that I'm just going to forget about earlier?' his thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he sighed again 'why am I acting like this... it's not like it's her fault'

Embarassed about the lack of voice she recieved, Nabiki quickly made her way away from his desk, a mask of neutrality on her face, but her mind flaring in anger 'How dare he ignore me... I'm his fiancee afterall...' She slowed her walk back toward the window to a stop, as she looked at the ground 'Is that why he's angry?' Turning around, she was going to head back to him, when she noticed an empty desk. Quickly looking toward the door, she was treated to the site of him walking outside with the teacher.

Making her way to the door, Nabiki leaned her ear against it and easvesdropped "I'm sorry to say this Mr. Saotome,... but until we recieve some form of transcripts from previous schools... your not going to be allowed to be inside the classroom"

Giving a sigh, Ranma nodded and answered "I... see... So I am to be tossed aside until you can recieve transcripts from schools that I've never gone too"

Shaking his head in more frustration than anger, the teacher narrowed his eyes at Ranma "Don't take that tone with me Mr. Saotome... I've seen your kind before. You don't think before you act, and your brash, arrogant, as well as undisciplined" He was going to continue, but the door from the classroom slid open revealing Nabiki "What do you want Ms. Tendo... I'm having a conversation with this boy at the moment"

Nabiki ignored the glare Ranma was giving the teacher, before putting her hands on her hips "Don't you think your jumping to conclusions about him Teach?" Seeing his narrowed eyes turn in her direction once more, only hardening, Nabiki returned the look, dropping her mask "I don't think the school board would very well like the method of your teaching... the belittling facts or the way you stare at the female students"

At a loss for words, the teacher cleared his throat and in a commanding voice, started to tell off Nabiki "Ms Tendo... don't pressume to stick your head in other people's business. Tell the board what you will, but it doesn't change the fact that Mr. Saotome here doesn't have any previous school short of what he CLAIMS he recieved" Not noticing Ranma's glare intensify, the teacher continued ranting "And it doesn't change the fact that he has very little respect for the rules" He made a motion toward Ranma, indicating his current state of dress "Let's not forget the lack of respect he shows for authority"

Having heard enough, Ranma beat Nabiki to the punch as his eyes gained a hard look of a veteran warrior, and stepped toward the teacher "If you have a problem with me, you can tell me to my face. I don't think you have a RIGHT to tell anyone BUT me... despite the fact that your a encouragable idiot"

Taken aback by the fierceness in Ranma's tone, the teacher quickly regained his wit "Very well Mr. Saotome. I don't like you... I don't think I will EVER like you" He stepped foward so he was face to face with the younger student "I despise people like you"

Staring at the teacher in shock, Nabiki could feel the hate and anger he was projecting toward Ranma, and took a step back "N-Now Teach... don't you think that's going a little far?"

Throwing his hand out, the teacher backhanded Nabiki sending her flying through the classroom, and clattering onto the ground "Stay out of this MS TENDO!" He grabbed the door by the handle and slammed it shut, his voice still carrying through the door "SO I BID YOU FAREWELL MR SAOTOME!"

Snarling with unkept rage, Ranma gripped the teacher by the neck and lifted him effortlessly off of the ground, pulling him toward his face "You don't like me? FINE! I don't give a damn what you feel toward me" With a casual flick of the wrist, the door opened and Ranma walked into the classroom, the teacher still in his hold "But if you EVER strike her again, I will destroy you" He tossed the teacher to the ground and levelled a glare that could easily break any strong willed man "I don't know what your problem with me is, but I don't want to see you ever touch another student!" stepping toward the teacher, and given the satisfaction of the teacher backing away from him, Ranma leaned over to stare into his eyes "Now apologize to her!"

Tearing his eyes from Ranma's own powerful red eyes, the teacher stared at Nabiki with an obvious look of fear on his face "I-I apologize M-Ms. Tendo... I lost myself there" given the relief of Ranma stepping away and over toward Nabiki, the teacher grinned to himself and pulled a dagger from his back pocket.

Walking toward the fallen Nabiki, who was currently staring at him in shock and holding her cheek, Ranma smiled warmly "Hey 'Biki... you okay there?" He leaned down to touch her bruised cheek when he felt a rush of energy, and saw Nabiki's eyes widen. Without wasting a second he lashed out with a powerful kick, landing it in the teacher's midsection, throwing him against the chalkboard. Standing to his full height, Ranma stood in front of Nabiki in a protective nature "What the hell's your problem... I'll leave once I make sure 'Biki's fine"

The teacher stood up and spit out a small amount of blood, which Ranma narrowed his eyes when he noticed it's black texture "I don't think so... your not leaving here! EVER!" His neck snapped to the side as a sharp point burst through. Arms bending at an awkward angle as they gained talons of bone, which burst through it's skin. Stepping forward, it sneered at Ranma "What do you think BOY... what can you do against a demon!"

Glancing at Nabiki over his shoulder, Ranma shrugged and started toward the demon "What can I do against a demon?" He stopped and brought a finger up to his chin, as if thinking, before he grinned at the posibilities "I could do many things" He put out his hand as he raised a finger, namely his middle one "I could kill you" Raising another finger, this time his thumb, Ranma sneered "Or I could destroy you"

Snarling in barely kept rage, the demon lept at Ranma, with it's talons aimed at Ranma's shoulder "DIE YOU ACCURSED HUMAN!"

Hearing the word accursed, Ranma lost all traces of joking, and narrowed his eyes "I see... so your one of the demons I felt last night... what's your purpose here" Ranma stepped to the side and gripped it's talon in his right hand, and backhanded him with the left, sending him effortlessly back toward the wall. Watching him tand up on it's haunches, Ranma shook his head sadly as he put his hand out, a blue light flashing into existence "I guess I have to put you out of my misery" The light collapsed on itself and formed a five foot blade with a demonic looking handle.

Staring in dismay at the sword, Nabiki tried to find her voice as she watched the two demons square off 'Jeez,... Ranma's being very protective over me' Her eyes widened slightly before she stared at his backside 'H-He doesn't really care about me... does he?' She shook her head sadly more to herself than at him 'Yeah right... he could never love a mercenary like me' Tears started to find their way down her cheek, before she even knew it.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Ranma noticed the tears and became enraged 'That damn demon hurt her! DAMN HIM!' Ranma's aura burst into existence as he poised Rebellion in front of him, the tip glowing an eerie black "Die,... like the demon you are" Without another word, Ranma threw himself forward at an astounding speed, and slammed the tip of the sword into it's the demon's 'neck' as Ranma's aura burned through the sword igniting the demon in a hellish blaze of black. Within seconds the 'teacher' ceased to exist, and Ranma swung his sword to the side, the ashes of the teacher blowing out the window with his swing. He then turned back to Nabiki and knelt down before her, a bit put off by the look of fear in her eyes "You okay 'Biki?" Seeing her nod, Ranma smiled warmly, causing her to blush slightly "That's good... glad he didn't hurt you too bad... let's get you to the nurses station" Not trusting her voice, Nabiki just nodded as Ranma picked her up and carried her through the door without a question.

In the back of the classroom, Tatewaki Kuno stared on with an impassive look before standing up 'That fiendish demon... struting around with the fair ladies chasing after him. I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall vanquish thee!' He pulled a boken from nowhere and ran out of the classroom, leaving several blank faced students behind.

TO BE CONTINUED

OMAKE!

SSJ Guyver : Got nothing to say here... sorry folks.

Ranma : Whoa,... whoa... WHOA! What's this about me an 'Biki?

SSJ Guyver : It's a Ranma / Nabiki pairing, what did you think was goin to happen?

Ranma : I thought it was about me an Kasumi?

SSJ Guyver : We went through this last chapter... she's too PURE for you

Ranma : Oh... HEY! WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

SSJ Guyver : too easy... Ja Ne

Ranma : HEY! GET BACK HERE


	4. Ranma May Cry, Chapter 4

In response to EdFanMH's commen "But didn't Dante fight in mid 90's in DMC3?", I'm forced to point out that Ranma fell in the Spring of Drowned Demon GOD... Sparda was the demonic God, as Dante was a demi-demon 'or half-demon' because of Sparda's fling with a human. Sparda died well in the past, hence I haven't made a flashback since I don't know when I want to make Sparda die lol. That being said, I haven't figured a good idea on how Ranma got the weapons 'yet'

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Devil May Cry, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

http / www(dot)geocities(dot)com(slash)Recca01982

Ranma May Cry

Ranma snarled, more to himself than at the agrivation the dagger in his side had caused him. He cursed the day he let his guard down, even unwillingly. With eyes as hard as steel, Ranma sat on the nurses desk and looked at the younger woman across from him, a frown forming on his face "Are you sure your okay 'Biki..."

Rolling her eyes as best she could, Nabiki let out a small breath of frustration "Ranma, for the thirteenth time. YES, I'M FINE!" seeing his face twitch for a second, Nabiki couldn't help but get off of the examination table and walk over to him, looking him in the face 'I've never met a person I haven't been able to read clearly before...' Seeing his blank look staring back at her, Nabiki forced down a flush and turned away "Sorry about that Ranma,... was just wondering what made you tick" her mouth snapped shut the instant the words left her mouth, her brain trying to figure out why she told him.

Chuckling a bit, Ranma softened his look and offered the younger girl a warm smile of appreciation "It's okay 'biki, was just worried about you for a bit" He let out a sigh of relief before standing to his full height "Since the nurse hasn't come back yet, I think we should go to your house so I can treat that bruise on your face" He reached out and took her hand gently into his own as he led her out of the building, and toward his newly aquired home "So... care to tell me about yourself? You cut off earlier today when you were explaining about what you did for your family. You told me about Kasumi taking over as the mother, and Akane the vicious attack dog, but you changed the subject before we came to what you do"

Frowning at the subject, Nabiki moved faster trying to keep pace with Ranma as she collected her thoughts 'I should be able to tell him... I mean,... he's protected me from a demon, even though he's only known me for a day...' She flushed as she remembered his exact words as they rang clear through her mind '"But if you EVER strike her again, I will destroy you"... did he really mean that?' She mentally berated herself as she recalled what happened next 'He did... he really killed that guy for threatening me...' She felt both repulsed and embarassed at the idea of him killing FOR her. Feeling her momentum stop, Nabiki looked up and found herself staring into the deep red pools of Ranma's eyes, causing her to blush in embarassment "W-What?"

Looking around them, Ranma smiled and leaned in, causing her to flush further "'Biki,... if you feel the need to tell me, then tell me. If not, I will understand. I've had my own share of troubled memories that I don't want surfaced" He reached his hand out and cupped Nabiki's cheek gently as his hand began glowing a dull white, his eyes still locked with her own "But I will always be there for you, if you want to talk about it"

Feeling warmth spreading throug her body, Nabiki fought every primal urge she had to jump into Ranma's arms and kiss him, and settled for nodding "O-Okay Ranma-kun..." Her eyes went downcast as she noticed a white light out of the corner of her eyes, and blinked at the sudden brightness "Ah, what's that light?"

Pulling his hand from her face, Ranma smiled warmly and shrugged his shoulder, then turned toward the road and started to walk once more "I haven't the faintest idea what your talking about" he couldn't help but smile as he sensed her narrowed eyes, staring at his backside. He chuckled when she stepped forward to meet his side, and unconsciously took his hand into her own "So... what are we going to do about the engagement?" Seeing a confused light in her eyes, Ranma sighed out "Y'know I don't want to get married yet" He saw a small, tight, frown appear on her face as he mentally berated himself "It's not that you aren't a wonderful girl, it's just that I don't want to get married..." He shook his head sadly at his choice of words before speaking up again "Let me rephrase that... I don't want to get married period"

Opening her mouth to retort, Nabiki snapped it shut just as quickly, and asked in a small voice "Why?"

Turning to stare at her like she grew a second head, Ranma narrowed his eyes slightly "Didn't you see that demon today?" Seeing her nod her head, and a sickened look on her face, Ranma continued "I don't want that kind of life to follow my every move... If I get married, then my wife and possibly my kids, will be drug into that type of danger" He turned from her saddened features and looked into the horizon, a small sad look flashing into existence on his face, one that just didn't seem to fit him "I don't want to lose anyone else to these damn demons..."

Nabiki felt a tightness in her chest at those words, a tightness she though she hadn't felt since her mother passed "Ranma..." The world started to blur to her eyes as tears made their way down her cheeks, and dripping harmlessly to the ground, having the effect of a hammer to Ranma's face.

Quickly stopping and turning toward her, Ranma's eyes darted back and forth as he stuttered out "W-Whoa Nabiki, it's okay, I... I don't want you to think about this right now" He pushed her tears from her face with his thumb, and offered her a wan smile before nodding when she smiled with him "That's the Nabiki I've come to know and lo-" he snapped his mouth shut and narrowed his eyes slightly before swallowing the lump in his throat, and sighing "so... did you want to talk about yourself?"

Catching the sudden topic change, Nabiki nodded her head, a bit lost in trying to figure out what he was trying to say "Sure,... I guess" Seeing Ranma start walking toward her home, Nabiki quickly running to catch up to him, unconsciously gripping his hand for comfort "Well,... after mom died..." She bilnked for a second before nodding, more to herself than to Ranma "After mother died... we all fell into our own little pits of despair. Kasumi feels responsible for the family, and Akane for the well being of the family. Or at least, that's what she tells herself" She snorted a bit in distain at the thought of her sister "I, myself, fell to the finance's since daddy didn't teach anymore. I started to everything short of selling Akane and Kasumi to the local boys for yen." Ranma nodded a bit, having already heard a bit of her dealings in the morning, squeezing her hand gently, urging her to continue "Well,... I don't want to hurt Kasumi at all, so I stopped everything dealing with her. I settled then for Akane, since little miss perfect is so popular in school anyways. So when she's not paying attention, I take pictures of her while training, and sell them to the highest bidder. There's also a table for how long her morning fights will last" She blinked for a second before tilting her head to the side and glancing at Ranma 'Why did I just tell him all that?'

Nodding his head to her, Ranma offered a small smile "Well Nabiki,... since you haven't involved Kasumi in your little dealings, I can only assume that your not that far gone down the road. If you'd let me, I'd like to help the dojo's finances a bit" Seeing her eyes go wide, Ranma smirked "And of course when we get back to the dojo, I'll 'explain' it to my dad, and force him to get a job." After stating this, he noticed Nabiki had a blank look on her face, and stopped walking "What's wrong?"

Jerked to a stand still by his sudden stop, Nabiki shook her head and glanced at him, unshed tears in her eyes "Huh? Oh,... nothing" She released his hand tentatively and continued walking toward their home, which was now, right around the corner "Come on Ranma, we don't want to be late for Kasumi's snacks"

At the prospect of food, Ranma brightened up a bit, but continued to watch the middle Tendo from behind 'I wonder what that was about' He then looked down at his hand, and smiled a bit 'I guess it wouldn't be all that bad being engaged to her' With a new bounce in his step, Ranma started after Nabiki, only to stop short as he felt another pressence behind him "Y'know Tofu,... I wouldn't make it a habbit of tyring to sneak up on me. One of these days, I'm just gonna shoot you."

Slightly shaken, Tofu nodded his head and walked past him, stopping in front of him "You know,... I wouldn't get too close to the Tendo's. They have a lot of problems with not only emotions, but spirit possessions as well"

Looking him in the eye, Ranma snorted a bit "That's all well and good, but I'm not exactly afraid of ghosts... I'm kinda in that line of work if you think about it" Seeing Tofu's pensive nod, Ranma grinned "Besides, I'm starting to like it here" He went to walk past the good doctor when he added "And Kasumi cooks some damn good food"

Growling in barely kept rage, Tofu spun around and spat out "You don't touch Kasumi SPARDA SCUM!" This had the effect of both stopping Ranma, and startling him "YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD AND I WILL HAVE YOUR BONES DESTROYED BEFORE YOU CAN BLINK!"

Staring at Tofu with a slight amount of shock, Ranma sighed and shook his head "If anything, I'm going to be teaching her to protect herself now that I'm going to be staying here." Seeing his surprise, Ranma snorted "Besides, you couldn't hurt me if you wanted to" With that, he headed back into the house and ignored the black haired girl that was glaring at him with unjust anger. Once inside, Ranma slipped off his shoes and put on some slippers before walking to the kitchen "Hey Kasumi,... did you know that Tofu had a crush on you?"

Blushing a bright red, Kasumi whirled around and stared at Ranma like he grew a second(or third) head "W-What are you talking about? Tofu-sensei doesn't like me, he has someone he loves already" Suddenly getting downcast, surprising them both, Kasumi turned back around "Besides, he knows I can't return his affection, even if it were true"

Tilting his head to the side, Ranma stepped up to the counter and lifted himself up to where he was sitting on it, watching Kasumi work "What are you talking about?"

Shaking her head as she stopped cutting vegetables, and turned toward Ranma once again "I don't think you know, since you just got here, but we all have roles that we fell into after our mothers passing" Ranma nodded his head, waiting for her to go, much to her surprise "Well... I fell into the house keeper roll, making sure my sisters and... father" She spat the word with such venom that she had to blink before shaking her head "have a well balanced diet, and get everything they need to ensure they live a good life"

Ranma stared at her for a moment before laughing out loud, surprising Kasumi once more "Please,... that sounds like an excuse more than a reason" He stopped laughing once he realized that he was actually insulting her, and hopped off of the counter "Kasumi,... I think you need to go out and have a night on the town..."

Taking a hesitant step away from Ranma, she placed her hand on the all too familiar counter and stared at it "I can't... My sisters will be wanting dinner soon, and Father is going to want some sake with his friend"

He took a step to the counter and gripped Kasumi's hand gently, and pulled her away from her 'prison' "Kasumi,... go out tonight, have fun, and forget you even have a family. Just for one night... if anything, go talk to the doc."

Kasumi took a glance back at her kitchen before shaking her head "Thank you for the thought Ranma-kun, but I can't leave without making dinner"

Twitching slightly, Ranma let out a breath he didn't realize that had caught in his throat, before picking Kasumi up "Your going out whether you like it or not" Paying no mind to her screams of protest, Ranma walked to the front door and opened it, blinking in surprise as Tofu was standing there, eye twitching "Hey doc, what's up?"

Eyes narrowing ever so slightly, Tofu took a step forward and pulled his fist back "I told you what would happen Sparda..." He let the fist fly toward the object of his hate, only to be dodged as Ranma jumped over him, Kasumi still on his shoulders "Stand still and take your punishment!"

Landing lightly on the ground, Ranma let Kasumi off of his shoulder and shot an irritated glare at Tofu "What the hell's your problem man,... I'm trying to get her out of the house so she can enjoy herself, and your dumb ass starts attacking me!"

Walking toward Ranma, his body glowing with an angry red, Tofu snarled "DONT GIVE ME ANY EXCUSES! I WARNED YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU TOUCHED HER!" He lunged forward at blinding speeds, only to find himself flipped forward as Ranma stepped to the side and twisted his arm. Yanking on the stretched out arm, Ranma sent the good Doctor tumbling forward and into the koi pond conveniently at their sides.

Irritated and bored, Ranma shrugged off the attack "Cool off for a bit Doc... " seeing Tofu getting out of the pond, Ranma smirked as his angry scowl was replaced with a whistful expression, as if just noticing Kasumi was nearby "Doc,... I wasn't trying to harm Kasumi. In fact, I was trying to get her out of the house for a night,... I think she's going to suffocate in this place" With a wave of his hand, Ranma mentioned the house "That is like a prison to her. A prison, as well as a safe haven. She feels comfortable, but she's afraid to leave."

Calmed down quite a bit now, Tofu nodded his head slowly "I-I see,... I apologize about jumping to conclusions" Neither of them realized just how long they were out there, but Kasumi was now blinking at the two of them "If you would, Kasumi, would you honor my establishment with your beauty?"

Blushing bright red, Kasumi nodded her head "Oh my,... Of course Tofu-sen-... Ono-san"

Ranma grinned to himself as he watched Kasumi leaving with the doctor, before turning around to see Nabiki in the doorway "Hey 'biki"

Flinching at the pet name Ranma gave her, she smiled slightly "Hey Ranma-kun... was that Dr. Tofu leaving with Kasumi?" Seeing him grin and nod, Nabiki's face went pale "So... who's cooking dinner?"

Looking past her at the girl who was trying to sneak into the house, Ranma shrugged "I'll cook, I don't mind" He rushed into the house and 'conveniently' tripped a nearby shadow, causing it to fall out the patio door and into the backyard koi pond "Oops, Sorry about that Akane-chan" Glancing over his shoulder to the giggling Nabiki, Ranma grinned, mouthing the words 'You have no idea'

Raising an eyebrow and watching her sister stomp back into the house, and up the stairs, Nabiki started giggling louder "Oh god,... no one's ever done that to little miss priss..." She stopped giggling abruptly when she noticed Ranma smirking at her "Hey,... what are you looking at?" Seeing him pick up a small pot of water, Nabiki took a step away "You wouldn't..." Seeing his grin get wider, she deadpanned "You would" She then turned around and took off out the door, Ranma chasing her with a pot of water.

TO BE CONTINUED

OMAKE :

SSJ Guyver : Man I'm so bored...

Ranma : Why don't you play some more of that game... Conqure Online...

SSJ Guyver : Because it takes forever to level up to level 50... I'm stuck at level 49

Ranma : Go fight some damn dirty apes

SSJ Guyver : I would, but then we wouldn't have this conversation.

Ranma : Oh... hmm... leave the apes alone, they haven't done anything wrong to you!

SSJ Guyver : I see how it is, when your involved, it suddenly matters!

Nabiki : SSJ Guyver, Could me and Ranma have a date next chapter?

SSJ Guyver : What's in it for me? (Hand being held out)

Nabiki : (eyes narrowing) I won't release these pictures of you and your gi-

SSJ Guyver : (Hand covering Nabiki's mouth) hehehe,... no need to bring that up, Sure, date, you, Ranma... next ... chapter (sigh)

Nabiki : Thank you!

Ranma : What the hell just happened?


	5. Ranma May Cry, Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Devil May Cry, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

http / www(dot)geocities(dot)com(slash)Recca01982

Ranma May Cry

Ranma sat back in his chair and smiled as he took in the site before him. Nabiki was hunched over the desk, her eyesbrows marred in frustration, her eyes darting from the scroll in her hands, back to Ranma randomly. He'd been doing this for a hour now, and it was starting to freak her out "What're ya doin Nabiki?"

Glancing up from her scroll, Nabiki raised an eyebrow "What,... no 'Biki,... no Nabiki-chan?" Seeing him grin, she quickly continued "If you really have to know, I'm figuring out this month's spending for the dojo" Putting her pencil down, she turned around and sighed "And it isn't looking good"

Standing up and making his way toward her desk, Ranma leaned over her side and looked at the parchment "hmmm... I take it this-" he pointed to the left side of the table "Is your take" and then his hand drifted toward the other side "Is your expenses?" Seeing her nod slowly, Ranma stood straight up and sighed "I see,... I understand then" He turned around to leave when he stopped at the doorway, turning toward her expectantly.

Seeing him standing there, Nabiki twitched for a second before standing up, walking beside him "What are we going to do?" She tilted her head toward the side to look at Ranma as he walked through the hallway, and eventually down the stairs toward the kitchen "Ranma?"

Once inside the kitchen, Ranma looked around for a second before grinning when he took notice of Genma sitting on the porch, the Go board in front of him "Hey old man" Seeing him turn when he was called, Ranma grinned wickedly "Give me your stash of cash"

Genma's eyes widened considerably before starting to slowly edge toward the grass "I don't have a clue what your talking about boy" Seeing Ranma's eyes narrow, Genma started to sweat before he up and ran toward the front gates, only to be stopped as Ranma was standing there, Nabiki by his side. He slowed to a stop as confusion played across his face "How did you do that boy?"

Still grinning from the kitchen, Ranma shrugged nonchalantly before walking toward him, his knuckles cracking gently "We have two choices here old man,..." Bringing his fist up, Ranma punched the air menacingly "One, you give it to me willingly" He chuckled darkly as gauntlets of pristine white appeared on his forearms "Or two, I take it from you with..." The chuckle stopped as Ranma grinned at Genma "interest..."

Taking a tentative step away from his demented son, Genma swallowed the lump in his throat, and reached his hand into his Gi "S-Sure boy... here" He tossed out a small wad of bills, and sighed when Ranma took it from the air without so much as a second thought.

Tossing the bills to Nabiki, Ranma turned back to his father and chuckled "Good choice old man,... now, don't you feel better about helping the family who is feeding you?" Getting a grunt for a response, Ranma laughed and turned around, ready to leave the house "C'mon 'Biki... let's go make some money"

Nodding her head absently as she walked beside Ranma, she counted the money and her eyes went wide "I can't believe your dad have fifty thousand yen on him... where'd he get that kind of money?" Looking at him in the corner of her eyes, she almost missed the look of sadness cross his face "Ranma-kun?"

Stopping for a second, Ranma snorted in distain before continuing to walk toward his destination "There's something you have to know about the old man Nabs..." He chuckled when he noticed her wince "He isn't the most honest person in the world... I wouldn't put it past him to have engaged me to a couple other women aside from your father's."

Shaking her head with a small smile on her face, Nabiki took Ranma's hand into her own "Surely your kidding,... nobody is that bad Ranma-kun... " She waited for a response, and was saddened when she didn't get one, and instead settled for watching him from the side of her eyes 'What's got him so down all of a sudden?... I mean, surely Uncle Saotome isn't that bad,... is he?' she sighed as a voice chimed in from the back of her head 'He didn't even read the damn manual for the training grounds'

Ranma stopped in front of a small house, a sign standing near the road portraying a eye with a dagger poised to stab through it "Wait here Nabs... This deals with something I don't want you to have any part in, just yet" Seeing her nod, Ranma offered her a warm smile before walking toward the house, the air rippling slightly around him as he reached the door, and added without turning around "Under no condition are you to come inside..." Without waiting for a response, he tunred the handle and walked into the dark house, leaving a confused Nabiki outside. Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes like hours as Ranma walked through the hall leading toward a main chamber. Upon reaching the dimly lit area, Ranma smiled and walked up to a desk sitting in the middle "Ya there?"

Stepping out from the darkness, a figure standing roughly seven feet tall, wearing something akin to merchant robes and sporting a feathered hat answered "Sure I am kid... what do you need?"

Taking a seat in a chair that suddenly appeared behind him, Ranma smirked at the man before reaching into his pocket "I've come for... a transaction" he pulled out a small necklace and tossed it onto the desk, causing the man to gasp, as Ranma chuckled "I assume you recognize the seal?" Seeing his shocked nod, Ranma pressed on "That's just the cheapest item I can find in my storage space,... care to deal?"

Picking up the necklace, the man snapped his fingers as glasses appeared in them, before putting them on and examining the item before him "Hmm,... seventeeth century celtic necklace." His right eye twitched slightly as he noticed writing underneath the picture "Obviously runes with a powerful magic... of course we can deal, what would you like?"

Ranma chuckled before leaning forward in the chair, his chin resting in the palm of his hands as his eyes flickered for a moment "I require a guardian..." seeing the man narrow his eyes, Ranma followed suit and glared "Not for me,... I can protect myself..."

The man nodded to himself more than Ranma as he figured "I thought you could, I was just thinking of the last time someone needed a guardian. It was from some boy who claimed the devil was after him. Paid quite handsomely with his own sense of direction. What he didn't know is that it was genetic" He let out a gutteral laugh at his own personal joke, before clearing his throat when he noticed Ranma's glare intensify "Ahem,... I apologize about that. Yes, I can get you a guardian... anything in particular?"

Nodding his head slowly, Ranma mentally let his aura check the recesses of the chamber "I need something powerful,... something that can protect someone from lesser and higher demons. Whether or not it can attack back is of no concern. I just want it to be able to protect her if something were to threaten her life"

Gaining a smile that showed off the many rows of teeth the man had, he let out another laugh "I see, I see... it's for a loved one I assume then" He flinched back when Ranma twitched before he cleared his throat again "Alright... I can see what I have in stock. Would you like to wait here, or recieve a list later?" Seeing that he was getting no answer, the man nodded "As you wish, I will return momentarily" with that said, the man walked back into the darkness, thoroughly disappearing. Ranma was pleasantly surprised when the man appeared moments later "I have just the thing for you young one...this-" He reached into his robe and pulled out a thin rapier style sword, it's blade red and the hilt gold "is the spirit Raijin" He placed his palm on the hilt as it glowed with a dull white "Come forth!" With a bright flash of blue, tendrails of lightning burst from the sword and filled the room. The energy crackled along the darkness before finally crashing into the ground before Ranma "Meet Raijin, a higher level thunder element... my second strongest guardian in stock"

Looking at the... thing... before him, Ranma snorted slightly "This is your second strongest?" Seeing the man's confident grin, Ranma sighed "What happened to your first?"

Sliding a small piece of paper across the table, the man sighed "It's confidential,... but I can assure you that you will never see it in Japan. Now if you would sign on the dotted line on the bottom, our business will be complete"

Ranma glanced at the thing before him, it was only three foot two, and bald with huge eyes "So... your a guardian huh?" Seeing Raijin nod his head, Ranma narrowed his eyes "What forms of protection do you offer?"

Opening it's mouth to speak, a series of low grunts was voiced out, before it cleared it's throat and tried again "I,... I am a defender... I offer defensive spells as well as a small array of offensive ones"

Nodding his head as if he came to an understanding about something, Ranma leaned forward, signing the paper "Very well,... I'll take this in exchange for the necklace... no hidden clauses I'm sure?" Seeing the man shake his head, Ranma smiled "Good,.." He finished signing his paper before picking the sword up by the hilt "I thank you ahead of time Raijin,... you will be getting a lot of action, of this, I am sure" Seeing his grin, Ranma smiled before the sword glew softly and it disappeared without a trace. Starting toward the exit, Ranma stopped and turned around "Thank you for your business,... I'll keep this place in mind whenever I come across another object you might be interested in... especially since I'll be settling down in this area for some time"

Smiling in response, the man nodded his head and reached below the desk, pulling up a solid emerald scabbard and tossing it to Ranma "Keep this as well,... it's the scabbard for your guardian. It's more of a seal if you want to think of it that way... and call me Daikan"

Catching the scabbard with little effort, Ranma chuckled and sheated the sword before responding "Nice to meet you Daikan,... call me Ranma" Seeing the shocked look on Daikan's face, Ranma laughed out loud before disappearing into the darkness toward the front door. Once again, it felt like hours before he finally reached the end, but shook his head before turning the knob and stepping into the light. Covering his eyes in response to the offending light, Ranma blinked a couple time before leaving the home grounds, and walking up to a impatient Nabiki "Yo... wait long?"

Narrowing her eyes at Ranma, Nabiki stepped forward and stood directly in front of him "What the hell took you so long!" Seeing him about to respond, Nabiki frowned and raised her hand "Never mind,... I don't think I want to know,... look, let's just go home, okay?"

Snarling under his breath at the casual dismissal of what he was going to say, Ranma stepped in front of her and narrowed his own eyes at her "Listen Nabs.." He wanted to chuckle when she flinched away at both the coldness of his voice, and the use of her pet name, Ranma pressed on "I didn't do this just for shits and giggles... I did it for this" He lifted the sword at his side and offered it to Nabiki, the emerald sheath glowing in the light "I didn't want you to be unprotected so I went to a guy I heard about... "

Taking the beautiful scabbard from Ranma, Nabiki blushed slightly 'Is he giving me a gift?... Why?' she marvelled at how light it felt in her grip, before turning a questioning look at him "Oh?" Seeing him nod slowly, Nabiki frowned "And what's in this for you?"

Sighing at her slip back into her mercenary mode, Ranma shook his head and reached to take back the Rapier "Fine, if that's how your going to act about it, forget it"

Quickly pulling it against her chest, Nabiki stared at the outstretched hand as if it were an alien "N-No... it's okay Ranma-kun" Seeing his confused look, Nabiki quickly covered her flush and started toward their home before coming to a stop 'Wait... our home? Since when have I thought about it being our home?' She was about to ask a question when she Ranma's eyes narrow and start looking around the area "Ranma?"

Not answering Nabiki's call, Ranma bared his teeth before snarling "Nabiki,... get home" Seeing her about to retort, Ranma snapped his head toward her and glared "DO IT NOW!"

So shaken at the no nonense tone he used, Nabiki nodded her head "O-Okay Ranma-kun,... I'll see you at home"

Watching her leave, Ranma let out a small breath of relief before his eyes once more started darting around the area 'Okay,... whoever it is, is extremely good at hiding their energies' he narrowed his eyes slightly and ignored the looks that he was recieving from passing people. His head snapped upward and stared at the top of a nearby store, noticing a figure standing there, a cloak covering their body 'I see,...' With that, he jumped toward the building and executed a perfect frontward flip before landing on the building next to the figure "So... what the hell do you want here?"

The cloaked figure turned it's head toward Ranma, and a snarl was clearly visible through the hood and asked in a voice as smooth as silk "You,... You is Ranma?"

Narrowing his eyes at the woman, Ranma nodded "I am,... so what do you want?"

The woman laughed hautily before launching herself at him, her arms wrapping around him in a tight embrace "AIREN!" she pulled back the cloak and smiled at Ranma's shocked face "Wo Ai Ni" Leaning forward to kiss Ranma on the lips, she was shocked when her lips touched nothing but air, and she fell forward onto the ground.

Ranma landed lightly on the other side of the roof and sighed, he had to be careful about dealing with this one "So Shampoo... I'm to assume that Cologne is here as well?" Seeing her slow nod, Ranma sighed out and shook his head "What the hell do you want with me now... I said I was sorry for fighting you, but you attacked me!"

Shampoo shook her head slowly before stalking toward Ranma with a lust filled smile on her face "You say now,... but wait 'til Shampoo have in bed to answer"

Ranma continued to stare at her for a moment before he shook his head "Whatever Shampoo... you stay here, and tell the Old Ghoul that she doesn't want to cross paths with me... IF she knows what's good for her" Seeing her stop her advances and blink at him, Ranma smirked "Ja Ne" With that, Ranma leaped off of the building, toward the sidewalk.

Shampoo quickly ran to the side of the building and made a effort to find her 'husband' before letting out a sigh 'Aiyah... Airen is proving to be more stubborn than when he was in our village...' and then she gained a small smile before she too jumped off of the building 'But I know he can't resist my body for long... no man can' She then let off a laugh that would make a residential lunatic jealous, as she bounded back toward where she and her great grandmother were staying.

Watching her leave, Ranma stepped out of the shadows of a tree, his eyes narrowed and glowing a dull red 'I know she won't give up that easily,... but she knows that I don't love her... hell, I fled China just to get away from that psycho...' He shook his head before he started running toward the Tendo Dojo 'Whatever, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.'

TO BE CONTINUED

SSJ Guyver : Man,... Finally reached level 50 in CO... and wouldn't ya know, it's easier to level now... and I'm level 51 x.x

Ranma : Oh? So that's what you were doing while you were thinking up new ideas.

SSJ Guyver : Of course,... well, that and reading some N&R fanfiction.

Ranma : Anything that I should check out?

SSJ Guyver : Well,... yeah,... but you can't since your not part of our reality.

Ranma : (pausing) What?

SSJ Guyver : Didn't you know? Your not real!

Ranma : NOOOOO! SSJ GUYVER THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

SSJ Guyver : Actually... if you want to get technical, it's Rumiko Takahashi's... but you can't blame her. Hell, without her, we wouldn't be having this conversation!

Ranma : I guess not,... so what's next?

SSJ Guyver : You and Cologne get 'jiggy' with it.

Ranma : NOOOOO! SSJ GUYVER YOU SICK BASTARD!

SSJ Guyver : You think I'm that twisted? Hell,... I won't even let you NEAR Kodachi,...

Ranma : Oh,... well,... thanks?

SSJ Guyver : Sure, grovel now :P


	6. Ranma May Cry, Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma? Devil May Cry, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

http :// www(dot)geocities(dot)com(slash)Recca01982

Ranma May Cry

Ranma slowed to a stop as he reached the Tendo household, his eyes were shining in the morning light, even with his mind whirling with the possibilities of Shampoo and Cologne finding him. With a deep breath, Ranma steeled himself and walked into the house, waiting for the barrage of questions that would soon follow. If not from his old man, then from the woman he's come to look upon for answers. Once inside the house, Ranma looked around with mild shock as the place looked like a bomb hit it. Getting a low feeling in his gut, Ranma flipped off his shoes and ran into the dining area "Nabiki!" Seeing no one there, Ranma panicly ran into the kitchen, and gaped at the destruction that reigned and almost snapped when he noticed the blood stains across the ground 'No... no, no, no, N-' "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His mind snapped when he took in the puddles of blood as his eyes turned from blue gray to a powerful and angry red, and his body convulsing with power. He lurched over and gripped his stomach as pain flared throughout his body. Becoming too much for him, Ranma didn't expect what happened when wings of pure black burst from his backside, and horns grew from his head. His body took on a black gleam as armor fastined itself to his skin, shredding his clothes. Once the pain subsided, Ranma stood back to his full height and was breathing raggidly as his mind took back over, and asked himself in a low whisper "What the fuck happened..."

To say Genma was shocked when he came around the corner, was quite an understatement, as his eyes roamed the all powerful figure of his son's true cursed form "R-Ranma?" Seeing the blood red eyes swirl toward him, Genma took a deep breath and swallowed what he hoped was a lump in his throat "W-Where have you been, boy?"

Not even dignifying him with an answer, Ranma walked toward him and gripped his neck in a powerful hold, and almost snarling when he asked "What the hell happened old man,... who's blood is that?!" He pointed behind him as the small pools of red that were now caked to the ground "Where is everyone?"

Grabbing onto Ranma's forearm in a attempt to get Ranma to let him go, Genma choked out " It was the amazon's boy... the dried up mummy came here and said that while you were busy with her heir, she would be taking Nabiki for a 'talk'"

Dropping Genma onto his backside, Ranma stepped over him as black lightning lanced across his figure "I take it the Tendo's blame this on me?" not even having to turn around to see Genma's grim nod, Ranma sighed "Whatever,... I'm going to get her back" he took a couple steps forward before he stopped and looked over his shoulder "Your getting old,... you didn't realize you were followed when you came home..." With that said, Ranma stepped out of the Tendo house and ignored the looks he got, as well as the screamed of terror. He closed his eyes for a second before his wings spread wide, and he launched himself in the air.

(Abandoned warehouse, east side of Nerima)

Cologne looked at the prone figure of Nabiki with a slight shake of her head "It shames me to admit that we had to resort to taking you hostage,... however, that is the only way we can get the demon of Joketsu back to his home... I apologize" Seeing her narrowed eyes, Cologne shook her head again and let out a bitter laugh "Give it up girl,... you don't know him like we do... he is EVIL, to the most bitter part of his soul!" seeing the defiance in her eyes, Cologne smiled and held up the scabbard and sword Ranma had given her earlier, and ignored her muffled screamed of protest "Do you have any idea what this is, girl?" she didn't even wait for a response and she pulled the sword from it's sheath and blinked at the gleam off of the red blade "This is a sealing sword,... used in sealing other people's souls for the wielders own personal use... to elaborate,... it's a slavery sword. Whoever wields this sword can, and will, control the soul inside of it" She focused her energies slightly before blue lightning erupted from the tip of the sword, seemingly dancing across the darkness in the warehouse, before slamming down in front of her and Nabiki "Answer my call, soul from beyond, tell us your name" Watching the figure hiding in the darkness, Cologne became slightly infuriated when it didn't answer "I ORDERED YOU TO TELL YOUR NAME SPIRIT SOUL!"

Snorting derisively at the old woman, the figure just shrugged before replying "I won't answer anyone but the true wielder of the blade" Seeing her shocked look, Raijin smirked "What, you think that you had enough energy in your body to control a guardian? Get real ya old bat..." he then started to laugh aloud as he sensed Cologne's anger radiating from her form "Live while you can,..." Then he sneered and spat out "Elder" before taking on a conspiracy style tone "Because my master is going to kill you for messing with his mate" he stepped into the light and smiled in anticipation "And until he arrives, I am your worse nightmare" Lightning now was dancing across his palm as his eyes ajusted to the lights.

Taking a hesitant step back, Cologne nearly shivered at the coldness of it's tone, and the power it was now displaying "Y-You shouldn't be able to have a conscious of your own,... how,... how did he do it!" Seeing she was going to get no response from the 'thing', Cologne turned around and pointed her walking staff at Nabiki's throat "Move one step, and the japanese woman dies"

Nabiki stared at the tip of her cane fearfully, her life flashing in front of her eyes 'N-No... no,.. I don't want to die' her head was now shaking as tears made their way down her cheeks 'No,.. please,... momma,... momma help me!' getting no response from her mental chanting, Nabiki squeezed her eyes shut as the tears were flowing full tilt 'anyone,... help me,... HELP ME! RANMA!' her eyes then snapped open as they gained a blue quality. Slowly her body began to shake and convulse as the pain flowed through her body. She wanted to shout, to scream in agony, but found it impossible because of the pressure points the woman had used.

Raijin stared impassively at the sight before him, he knew Nabiki had the power inside of her, all she needed was the right buttons to be pushed 'Oh yes,... master will definately be pleased at this outcome' he smiled a comforting smile at Nabiki when their eyes met. He knew he was feeling fear and pain from the small girl, and couldn't help but sigh as he knew what had to be done "You think you have the guts you older than dirt bitch,... try it,... I guarentee you will die" He stood a couple of steps forward, wincing to himself as he noticed the tears trailing down Nabiki's face 'Forgive me child,...'

Taking another hesitant step back, Cologne writhed with fear and anger 'How dare he challenge me! AN ELDER!,...' she snarled before pulling the staff back and slamming the blunt side into Nabiki's head with a sickening thud. She watched in mild satisfaction as the girl's eyes went wide, and the blood started to pool around her heard "You really think I won't do it?" She pulled her staff back again and was about to slam it into the girl's head when the door was blown open. Her eyes quickly darted toward the offending brightness and started to shiver in fear "Y-You!"

Stepping into the warehouse, Ranma snarled as his eyes took in the surroundings 'The old ghoul is above Nabiki... Raijin is out and charging with power... Nabiki is' his eyes went wide as he saw Nabiki "NABS!" He started to run over to her when Cologne twitched, her staff coming down and stopping inches from Nabiki's already bleeding head "TOUCH HER AND I WILL RIP YOUR GOD DAMN SPINE OUT AND USE IT TO BEAT YOU SENSELESS!"

Cologne blinked at the rather, vivid, threat, before snarling "Mind yourself you upstart demon,... you may be fast, but are you fast enough to stop a full speed attack?! I THINK NOT!" It was then that she truly noticed Ranma's appearance, as her eyes widened in understanding "Y-Your,... there's no way you achieved that level of power already,... what are you!"

Eyes now glowing full red, Ranma let out a snarl before answering in the coldest tone he could achieve "I am your worst nightmare come true. I am the full blood demon Sparda, and I'm going to kill you" his figure blurred to her eyes, and even before she had a chance to pull her staff back to strike again, she was sent flying through the warehouse, blood splashing out from a gash across her chest "STINGER!"

Coming to a stop when she slammed into the shudders on the opposite side of the warehouse, Cologne shook with fear as she felt the pain flood her body 'There's no way in hell the boy's gotten this powerful!... unless' her eyes became one of understanding as she forced herself to her feet "I see... so you've awakened 'it' have you" it was obviously more of a statement than a question, more so because she knew she wouldn't get an answer from him "So that's how it is... so be it! You shall regret the day you harmed me child... until then, live out your life in fear!" She then jumped up to the second story window, and disappeared from view.

Ranma watched her disappear from the warehouse and immediately went to Nabiki's side, his hand glowing with a healing spell "Hang on Nabs,... you'll be fine in a second" Seeing the tears that were flooding from her eyes, and smelling the offending odor of urine, Ranma sighed "I'm sorry this happened... I truly am" Without another word, the white aura healed Nabiki's wounds, and undid the pressure points forced upon her.

Once she got her voice back, Nabiki looked up at Ranma with a small amount of fear in her voice, as she took in his demonic form for a second time "Ranma?" Seeing his slow, almost shamed, nod, Nabiki let out a sob and thrust herself against his chest "I knew you'd come,... I JUST KNEW!"

Blinking and holding the girl against his armor, Ranma willed himself back to his human shell, before holding her tighter "Of course I'd come for you Nabs... why wouldn't I?"

Watching this with slight interest, Raijin walked next to him and sighed "Master,... she knows about the sword.." He let out an involuntary shiver when Ranma turned his cold eyes toward him "S-She,... I should have helped her,... I apologize"

Snarling in unkept rage, Ranma backhanded Raijin and sent him hurling toward the ground, lacking the strength of his demon form "I bought you for a god damn reason,... just why did you FAIL to protect her?" He tightened his grip on Nabiki as her tears redoubled with the memory.

Standing up and wiping the blood from it's mouth, Raijin lowered his head "I apologize Master... I thought it was your intention to awaken her demon's shell"

Glaring the demon down, until he was flinching from nervousness, Ranma let out a small sigh "It's not your fault I suppose,... I shouldn't have been so careless as to leave Nabs unprotected... though, from now on, I expect you to protect her until either you die, or she awakens on her own" Ranma shudders slightly as images of his own 'awakening' assaulted his mind.

(year earlier, Jusenkyo... for those who know the Ranma one half story line, replace spring of drown girl, with spring of drown demon god)

Ranma pulled himself from the pool's depths with a shudder as the cold air assaulted his soaking wet body. With an unconscious effort, Ranma blew the silver strands of hair from his eyes and sighed, before freezing 'Wait... silver?' leaning over the edge carefully, Ranma's eyes went wide as he was treated to the sight of his face, only with red eyes and silver hair "W-What's happening here?"

The guide quickly made his way over toward Ranma before coming to a stop, only a couple feet from him "Oh honored sir, you fall in spring of..." He pursed his lips in thought before pulling out a chart left to him by his predecessor. Satisfied with what he found, he rolled the chart up and stored it in his shirt "drowned demon god. Whoever falls in spring takes form of demon who died over three thousand years ago"

Turning toward the guide, ever so slowly, Ranma stared "Drowned... demon god?" he repeated, almost as if testing it in his own mind "Wait,... so your saying that I'm now a demon god?" His eyes were suspicious as he stared at the nervous growing guide "so,... I can't die?" His question was answered when a sword slammed into his chest, knocking him backward and pinning him to the ground. Ranma let loose a scream that filled the night, and gave all who heard it, a sense of forboding. It was this day, that Ranma, the new lord of darkness, Sparda, was born.

TO BE CONTINUED

Ranma : Wait... why are you ending it here?

SSJ Guyver : To think of how I'm going to do this,... I mean,.. it's kinda confusing, even to myself

Ranma : You don't have this planned out?

SSJ Guyver : Hell no, it was a spur of the moment idea,... I just write what I want to write, and post it. People like it, I continue it til I see fit or lose interest in it.

Ranma : That's kinda petty,... ain't it?

SSJ Guyver : Not at all,... I offered people who wanted to, the rights to any of my stories ones I'm writing to this day exluded. Not my problem no one's asked to partake in them

Ranma : So... what's going to happen to them?

SSJ Guyver : I'll probably write a rushed ending to them, to call them off.

Ranma : What about the ones that only have one or two chapters?

SSJ Guyver : Combine them, and make them one shots, of some kind. That is, unless people want to write for me looks at the crowd with red eyes hehehehe.

Ranma : Oh... so how's your game comin along?

SSJ Guyver : Not bad,... started a new character. Got a level fifty six archer now. She can tear up the place, and finds real good shit

Ranma : Ah... can I try?

SSJ Guyver : Sure,... just log in to www (dot) conqueronline (dot) com to try it... it's free for life

Yes,... I know this was shorter than previous chapters, but I want to do this write, and somehow I just feel this is rushed. So I'm going to be going into flashbacks for the next chapter. To clear up some of the confusion that people have claimed to have. Before you ask, yes,... Shampoo and Cologne WILL die before the end of the series. As will Genma, Soun, Akane, Happousai, Daisuke, Kodachi and Ukyou.

In case you didn't realize, that is how I'm going to 'deal' with the fiancee brigade. I'm sure you can guess what's going on between Ranma and Nabiki by now, so yes, Nabiki is another 'baroness of darkness'. Her form will be based on Lucia's own transformation in Devil May Cry 2 while the game sucked, you have to admit they had a pretty good idea

Oh yes,... another thing,... concern was expressed about my making the shopping chapter too short. It wasn't really planed... It was more spur of the moment, throw together chapter. In case you didn't gather that from Ranma telling Nabs "C'mon 'Biki... let's go make some money"... I total forgot about that part. However, they gained something much more important. Bet you can't guess who's 'soul' was in the Raijin blade YOU WILL BE SURPRISED!,


End file.
